


Odds and Ends

by loyallokigirl



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Humor, Laundry, M/M, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: Kylo is a bad overnight guest, Hux is tired.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Odds and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Positivity Week day 2 prompt "Opposites Attract."

"Kylo!"

Hux rubbed the bridge of his nose, holding the wet towel out as though it may bite him. When Kylo stepped into the refresher, he blatantly eyed the towel he had left soaking wet on the floor then looked up at Hux and smiled.

"Yeah?"

Narrowing his eyes, Hux gritted out through a clenched jaw, "You like to crow on and on about your vast, comic powers and yet the minor skill of placing a used towel into a karking laundry chute seems entirely outside of your abilities. How does that happen?"

"Well," Kylo replied, shrugging his shoulder and leaning against the door frame with a smirk, "If I had, we wouldn't be having this fun conversation now, would we?"

Striding over to the wall and throwing the towel down the chute with much more aggression than was strictly necessary, Hux tried to remember why he put up with this man. "No, we wouldn't. We wouldn't have had it four days ago either, or last week, or a dozen other times. If you are going to stay the night in my quarters, I don't think it's too much to ask that you maintain a certain level of decorum and hygiene is it? You may be content living like a slob, but rest assured that I am _not."_

At first, their contrasting natures had been enticing, even exciting. Chaos and order, planning and impulse, passion and ice. Unfortunately, that dual nature was a double edged sword. After all, where Hux was a neat, clean, military man who valued a neat space, Kylo was ... _not._

"Hux, you have a maintenance droid practically sterilize the place daily, it can handle loose laundry." Kylo replied, as though talking to a dim witted child.

"That isn't the point!" Hux hated that he could hear a nagging tone in his voice but come on! A man had his limits. "This isn't the Republic _Your Highness,_ in the First Order, we take responsibility for our own messes."

Straightening a little, Kylo frowned; clearly offended by the reference to his past life. "Fine, I'll sleep in my quarters from now on, _**General.**_ _"_ And Hux didn't think he'd ever heard his rank spoken with so much sarcastic insult.

With that, Kylo spun around and stormed out, using the force to call his cloak and lightsaber with him. Hux sighed deeply, annoyed that once again he was going to have to put up with Kylo's version of the silent treatment which, while indeed silent, also consisted of Kylo following him around - mask and all - the entire day to ensure Hux was well aware of just how much Kylo _wasn't_ speaking to him.

But, come tonight he'd be back. Horny and flippant and acting as though he hadn't spend the day sulking at Hux for asking him to be an adult for once. Then they'd have sex. A lot of it. And pretty great sex at that.

Ok, maybe _that_ was one of the reasons he put up with the man.


End file.
